Ricky Asks for a Raise
Previous episode: Ricky Thinks He Is Getting Bald Next episode: The Anniversary Present http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CountessBlueblinchki.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HazelandFred.jpg Plot When Ricky loses his job in the process of trying to get a raise, Lucy, Ethel, and Fred dress up like imaginary and eccentric Tropicana guests as a way to get Mr. Littlefield to hire Ricky back. List of Phony Guests (in order of arrival): 1. Mrs. Worthington Proudfoot and party. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/WorthingtonProudfoot.jpg 2. Mrs. Miriam Chumley and party. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MiriamChumley.jpg 3. Miss McGillicuddy, the gum-chewing callgirl/floozy. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MsMcGillicuddy.jpg 4. Countess Blueblichki, Hazel, and Unnamed Ugly Woman in Cheap Fur Coat. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ThreeGirls.jpg Trivia *Phoebe Littlefield asked for Lucy's cheesecake recipe. After Ricky was let go, Lucy refused to give Phoebe the recipe. *While rehearsing for this episode, Lucy found out she was pregnant again. She and Desi thought that this would mean the end of the show, especially since this was the last episode of the season. It was Jess Oppenheimer who came up with the idea that Lucy should be pregnant both on TV and off. *Ricky's replacement is Xavier Valdez, who is billed as "the King of the Konga." For some strange reason, he appears with dancers known as the Valdez Vampirettes! *The name of the Tropicana maitre'd is Maurice. *Mrs. Mary Ackerman's "reservation" was for 30 people. She "heard" about Ricky no longer being at the Tropicana when Mrs. Miriam Chumley called from the club to inform her. Mrs. Ackerman promptly "canceled" her "reservation." *Sadly, Scarlett Culpepper did not get a "reservation." She was beat out for the last table by Harry and Bess Truman. *During Lucy and Ethel's rush to make phony Tropicana reservations, some real guests must have called in to make a reservation. When Maurice is struggling to keep two phone calls straight, he is talking to Mrs. Thompson on one phone and Mrs. Bennett on another phone. These two calls are the final reservations made before Lucy calls in as Scarlett Culpepper and is told that the Tropicana is all booked up. But, as mentioned above, Lucy says that she made her last reservation as Harry and Bess Truman, and Ethel had quit calling from fatigue before she came up to see Lucy. So, Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Bennett either had to be real people or Lucy forgot who her last phony reservation belonged to. At any rate, as far as the reservations go, Mrs. Thompson called for a party of 4 at 8 pm, and Mrs. Bennett called for a party of 8 at 10 pm. *Interestingly, Lucy chose to make her first reservation under the alias of "Mrs. Worthington Proudfoot," not her maiden name, even though she used "McGillicuddy" for another phony Tropicana guest and as an alias in many other episodes. *Mrs. Worthington Proudfoot made a "reservation" for 8 people, but only three of the party showed up. *There are 75 tables at the Tropicana. Quotes *Lucy: You'll be bring home a check any day now. Ricky: That's right. I'm on my way to the unemployment office right now. *Lucy: (as Mrs. Worthington Proudfoot) Charming place. They've changed the decor here. *Fred: (as part of Mrs. Worthington Proudfoot's party) Well, if the Ricardo chap isn't here, we may as well pop off! *Lucy: (as Mrs. Worthington Proudfoot; to Mr. Littlefield) No one is more clever than Ricky Ricardo, peasant! *Lucy: (as Miss McGillicuddy) Hiya! Mr. Littlefield: Good evening. Lucy: (as Miss McGillicuddy) The rest of my party a'int here yet! Mr. Littlefield: (disapprovingly) Do YOU have a reservation?! Lucy: (as Miss McGillicuddy) Do I have a reservation?! Of course I have a reservation! 17 people, that's all. McGillicuddy. MISS McGillicuddy. *Lucy: (as Miss McGillicuddy) I always say, "You never get let down if you go see Ricky Ricardo." That's what I always say. Maurice: Oh, but Ricky Ricardo is not here anymore... Lucy: (as Miss McGillicuddy) Ricky Ricardo a'int here no more?! Well, I'm gettin' outta this crummy dump! *Fred: (as Mr. Miriam Chumley) Jolly well stupid, you know! (pops open top hat) *Fred: (as ugly woman) Oh, Hazel! Look!﻿ ﻿